warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
We've Got Rhythm
Bitzblock sisters outfits emily is wearing a black crop top, a houndswooth jacket, jeans, blue sunglasses with green lights, a shoulder bag and sneakers natalie is wearing a bustier top, a denim jacket, a small shoulder bag, pink sunglasses with red hearts, diamond hoop earrings and ankle boots their hairstyles are two buns Transcript part 1 natalie: (singing) There's a child for every doll And a doll for every child They somehow find each other When destiny has smile Who knows just how they're chosen? The stories seldom say It could happen any moment And today could be the day (Natalie leaves the house as she got out her singing doll of herself) 9 volt: good timing, huh? natalie: yep (the city gets shaken) natalie: what’s going on? emily: I Don’t know! 5 volt: the storm is incoming! (the storm comes) mona: What’s going on?! wario: what are we gonna do? lulu: I Don’t know! (as wario and the gang screams, they enter the institute) penny: how did that get here? mona: and how are there miis? (Natalie Sees someone with dark blond hair and black suit on the stage) natalie: who are you Tony: my name’s Tony! Baby! Natalie: (screams happy) Tony: I know you hope to go to the big you-know-where And you're here to try to earn your ticket there Better listen now or you haven't got a prayer Let me break it down, ooh natalie: he’s so in love! Tony: If you want someone to love ya Babe, you gotta look like me (Kat and ana: Like you) Gotta be flawless, pure perfection, not for shelf (young cricket: Not a shelf) And my first impression of ya, as far as I can see (Ashley: Can see) Is you simply can't compete with my sweet self (Your sweet self) Is your hair as thick as mine? (Wario’s pals: No) Are your arms as bumped as mine? (Wario’s pals: No) Are the moves you got as drop-dead hot as this? (Wario’s pals: No, no, they ain't) Is your profile half this fine? (Wario’s pals: No) If not, let me hit you with the bottom line Got to measure up or you won't get eternal bliss (Ooh) So let me be honest (Honest) I got to be honest (Honest) I'm gonna be honest (Ah yeah) Whether you like it or not You're much too short (Too short) You're way too thin (Too thin) Is that a blemish on your double chin? (Oh man) Don't ever walk a runway (No) Or man a kissing booth (Mwah) You're U-G-L-Y (Ugly) And that's the ugly truth You ugly, ah ah, you ugly You ugly, ah ah, you ugly Emily: wow Tony: (Spoken) Now perhaps I've just upset ya But people, let's get real (Get real) Natalie: It's the most exclusive club that you want in (Want in) There's a price to pay, you bet ya Hey, you gotta look ideal (Ideal) Or you'll end up in the old recycling bin (Recycling bin) Is your smile as wide as this? (No) Are your glutes as tight as this? (No) Then they'll trash it and they'll mash it into glue (Ooh, poor poor you) It's a flawless? is this Just one tiny detail, it's a big ol' mess Oops, oh well, I'm sorry, sayonara, too-da-loo (Ooh) Tony: But hey, I can help ya (Oh yeah) Well, possibly help ya (Oh yeah) Well, hopefully help ya (Oh yeah) But most of you, probably not Natalie: Your head's too small (Too small) Your neck's too long (Too long) Your nose starts right but then ends up all wrong (So wrong) Mm, that tiny freckle (Ugh) Ooh, that crooked tooth You're U-G-L-Y (Ugly) And that's the ugly truth U-G-L-Y, face like that, why even try? U-G-L-Y, ? like triple? U-G-L-Y, sorry if that makes you cry You're ugly, so ugly, so Wait! Natalie and Tony: Look at you, look at you, look at you I ain't seen nothing like you before I mean, words fail me, I mean I'm tongue-tied I mean I'm speechless, baby Tony: What's a thing like you doing in a place like this? I gotta tell ya, girl, you're pretty (Pretty ugly) Natalie and Tony: And that's the ugly truth U-G-L-Y, heard your looks? Yeah, so sorry 'bout the truth U-G-L-Y, cross my heart and hope to die Woo, 'cause that's the ugly truth U-G-L-Y, love to kiss goodbye Yeah, you're U-G-L-Y And that's the ugly truth Emily: see, romance isn’t dead for those two (Hears 9 volt’s crying) Tony: What the? natalie: why is he sad for? 9 volt: (crying) my beautiful child actors natalie: what happened? 9 volt: they died, years natalie: (snaps her finger) I know! Maybe, you will be the super kids, a group of school students who attend performing arts, odysseyware will be the child actors who died 9 volt: YES!!! natalie: I, Natalie volt, will be the new Madison wright Morris! 9 volt: what are you talking about? Natalie: So I go by Natalie Wright Morris 9 volt: but, but madison died in 2006 from a heart attack in the age of 21! Jordan: i’ll Be the new Corey Haim! By going, jordan haim 9 Volt: Hey, What on Earth are you acting? Haim died in 2010! Elliot: i’m The new Justin Pierce, in other words, Elliot Pierce Matthew: i’m The new Lee Thompson Young, is Matthew young 9 volt: Matthew, please! Lee died in 2013 aged 29, AND Justin pierce died in 2000 Emma: the new Tara Correa-McMullen is, Emma Correa-Mumullen! 9 volt: seriously, what are you, a child actor who died too young in 2005?! Eva: i’m May be a Kidware member, now i’m The new Michelle Thomas, it’s eva Thomas 9 volt: but eva! rhys: i’m The new Christopher Pettiet, which will be Rhys Pettiet 9 volt: (growling) hannah: i’m The new brittany Murphy, Hannah murphy 9 volt: why do they have to act on child actors?! This is really going on my nerves so much! Adam: i’m The new Michael Cuccione, Adam cuccione! 9 volt: come on! libby: I am... The new Sammi Kane Kraft, by going by, Libby Kane kraft Zoe: And i’m The new Dana Plato, Zoe Plato 9 Volt: Wait a minute, why are you replacing the old child actors who died? Claire: because we replaced them! (at the school kids room) Jordan: Guys, what are you doing? Female student: Playing. Eva: You're supposed to clean up your room. Male student: Five more minutes. Adam: No. No, not this time. Not five more minutes. Now. Rhys: Guys, I want you to clean up your room. Female student 2: Five more minutes. Hannah: No- Guys, I mean it. Emma: Guys, I'm not fooling around, okay? All right, you know what? You know what? (The students growl and hiss at kidware) Natalie: Listen, guys, I mean it! Stop, guys. I want you to clean this room now. Come on, guys. I'm not fooling around! Stop it! Stop it, guys! I'm getting annoyed now! Stop it! Guys! Okay, no TV for a month! Male and female students: What?! Natalie: You're going to clean this room, all right? And then I'm going to find more work for you to do, like take out the trash every day. That's right. Used to be my job. Well, now it's yours, okay? You want to live here, I'm the boss. I don't work for you, you work for me! Female good student: What's all the yell natalie: No no no! I got it! Lily: Good students! - our enemy is being mean! And crazy! Kidware: We’re crazy? 9 volt: really, natalie Plato? Natalie: You know what? Forget about cleaning up. It's bedtime. Say good night to 9 volty. Go. Get in bed. Get in bed. Come on, come on. Lie down. Lie down over there. Go! Lie down. Good Female student: guys, seriously, it's noon. Elliot: Well, that's the new bedtime! Good female student: there goes new child actors Hannah: All right, We’re not kidding around anymore! No more fun stuff! If there's any more screwing around, no TV, no dessert, no Christmas, Easter, 4th of July, Or Halloween! Good Male student: Guys, you're being ridiculous. Kidware: Night-night. Lights out. Claire: Just put your hands over your eyes and pretend it's dark out. Good female student: Come on, let's go. (at a pub) natalie doll: There's a child for every doll And a doll for every child They somehow find each other When destiny has smile Who knows just how they're chosen? The stories seldom say It could happen any moment And today could be the day 9 volt: (holds a cage of 7 little chipmunks) Hey natalie, Look, Alvin and the Chipmunks. Natalie: aw, they are such a groupie! Their tv show in 1983 is pretty cool 7 singing chipmunks: And one, and two... Christmas, Christmas time is here natalie: AND THEY’RE SINGING CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS TIME IS HERE! (Stands up and starts singing) First, we'll pluck a little here Then, we'll tuck a little there Then, we'll cut a little loose and apply a little mousse To what seems to be your hair Then, we'll do a little tweeze Then, we'll do a little more Then, we'll wax, and then, we'll bleach 'Til you're smoother than a peach Or at least a little smoother than you were before To me, you look okay But if you truly want me to We'll sculpt and mold And change and fix you anyway Hey (Singing chipmunks: Hey), we're getting all dolled up Going with the flow, looking so appealing Hey (singing chipmunks: Hey), 'cause when you're all dolled up No one has to know just how flawed you're feeling Hey, if you can hide what's shining through You'll see a whole new you So we'll try a little mask It'll open up your pores Then we'll rub some lotion in Then we'll soften up your skin So it doesn't look like yours Then we'll moisten up your lips (Yeah, yeah) Buff your toenails to a T (Yeah, yeah) And we'll powder up your nose Or in your case, I suppose We'll just put a little powder where your nose should be Hey (singing chipmunks: Hey), we're getting all dolled up Blend in with the crowd like we know we've got to Hey (singing chipmunks: Hey), 'cause when you're all dolled up That's when you're allowed to pretend you're not you Hey, once you conceal what's real and true You'll see a whole new you Everyone, choose your weapons! Step one, find the trendiest of outfits Step two, pick the one that just about fits Step three, this is absolutely key Choose it not for you, but for who you wanna be And then, once you know which look you're into Say when, and I guess we can begin to squeeze And stretch and stuff until we nail the whole display Hey (singing chipmunks: Hey), we're getting all dolled up Feeling fresh and free, looking oh, so juice Hey (singing chipmunks: Hey), 'cause when you're all dolled up People only see what you want them to see Hey, once who you are is hidden from view You'll be a whole new you You'll be a whole new you You'll be a whole new you Yeah, we're getting all dolled up Gosh, though how I wish that I didn't need to Sure, look at me, all dolled up Stuck playing a part someone else agreed to Ooh, if I could choose who I could be I'd choose a whole new me I'd choose a whole new me I'd choose a whole new me Transcript part 2 Wario: previously on Warioware adventures... 9 volt: good timing, huh? natalie: yep! spitz: come on, it’s not just a little kid who loves anything natalie: who are you? Tony: i’m Tony! 7 singing chipmunks: And one, and two... Christmas, Christmas time is here natalie: AND THEY’RE SINGING CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS TIME IS HERE! (And now, the title card appears, this time, it’s part 2, then, we see 9 volt and 18 volt singing while walking to the institution pub with some 7 chipmunks on their heads) 9 volt: There's a time for every dawn and a dawn for every time Perfect dolls, you'll meet your child And they'll hug and hold you fast And you'll know a true fulfillment That will never be surpassed 18 volt: And they'll see their own reflection Every time they glance your way As you bask in their affection That eternal, pure connection Think the institute of perfection 9 volt and 18 volt: And it all begins today 9 Volt: ah, a perfect day for having a relax, our singing dolls are in our hands (Inside, the lady shushes) Libby: Guys, I think a lady is shushing from the outside (Kidware started singing saturday night by bay city rollers while walking around the pub, 9 volt enters) Kidware: S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! 9 volt: Gonna keep on dancing To the rock and roll Kidware: On Saturday night, Saturday night 9 volt: Dancin' to the rhythm In our heart and soul Kidware: On Saturday night, Saturday night 9 volt: I-I-I-I Just can't wait I-I-I-I gotta date At the good ol' rock and roll Folk show, I've gotta go! Kidware: Saturday night Saturday night Rhys: Gonna rock it up Roll it up Do it all, have a ball Kidware: Saturday night Saturday night 9 volt: S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night Kidware: S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! 9 volt: Gonna dance with my baby 'Til the night is through Kidware: On Saturday night Saturday night 9 volt: Tell her all the little things I'm gonna do Kidware: On Saturday night Saturday night 9 volt: I-I-I-I love her so I-I-I-I'm gonna let her know At the good ol' rock and roll Folk show, I've gotta go! Kidware: Saturday night Saturday night 9 volt: Gonna rock it up Roll it up Do it all, have a ball Kidware: Saturday night Saturday night 9 volt: S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night Kidware: S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night S-S-S-Saturday night 9 volt: now what is that racket? And why are there pub drinks on people and everywhere? Male Singing chipmunk: (sniffs) ew! what is that racket all over? Tony: (sniffs) do these singing chipmunks look like dolls and sing Christmas Christmas song? 9 volt: um, yes natalie: come on man, everyone knew what they happened female singing chipmunk: yeah, i look like hope, and I wear a hat and a jacket dr crygor: WHAAAAT?! Did they make a horrible mess?! And Kidware, You're on thin ice! Dribble: Aw, not again, the root beers are horrible Emily: Guys, don’t Be ridicule (Sings) There's always gonna be someone tryna tear you down Mocking you for your mistakes, oh There's always gonna be someone messing your head around Watching you to see you break, so Don't you let em call you out Brush away the shame and doubt Remember what you're all about and then Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show 'em that you know where you belong Open up their eyes, force 'em all to see Let 'em know you are and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable, unbreakable, yeah Natalie: There's always gonna be someone saying you're something less Let 'em talk, you know your heart, oh There's always gonna be someone calling you second best Shut 'em down, don't fall apart, no Don't you let 'em in your head Doesn't matter what they said Get up on your feet instead, and then Natalie and Emily: Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show 'em they've been seeing you all wrong Open up their minds, throw away the key Tell 'em that you are and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable, yeah You define yourself, oh (Hey, yeah) You and no one else Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show them that you've known it all along Open every door, own your destiny Live as if you are what you were And you've been and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable 9 volt: are they up in a galaxy? Aurora borealis? A shot of the moon? Natalie and Emily: What? Are we up? 9 volt: yeah, the solar system Kitty: You want your TV back, and computer, video games and holidays, and public places, staying up until it's dark out? Okay? Everyone: sorry... Robin: but, everything might be so cool Natalie: Remember this? (Sings) There's a child for every doll But I guess that’s not quite true There won't be one for me, no Or for you, or you, or you I can't believe it’s over and Tony will get his way Even dreamers have to wake up Guess today, we'll be the... Mona, Jimmy t, dribble and spitz: Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show 'em that you know where you belong Open every door on your destiny Ashley, dr crygor And Penny: Look down deep in your heart And believe in the you that you see Then become what you are And you'll set yourself free Kat and ana: Soon us Uglies were hanging with our opposites And we pretty dolls embrace all our messy bits Though we’re not truly perfect, so what? (Natalie: Woah) We just couldn’t be better Young cricket: Now the portal is permanently open wide You can go be with your child on the other side Then come back once the kid hits the sack (Natalie: Woah) (with Emily) Life just couldn't be better 9 volt and 18 volt: Don’t sweat, don't sweat, don't worry, don't fear Stop the press, ’cause the nintendo freaks are here But this old dog has learned a new trick Being ugly is better than slick See ugly is different, ugly is unique Just keepin' it real when you feel like a freak So face it, embrace it, follow your bless It doesn't get better than this Everyone: Yeah, it's a mixed up life in an inside-out world But it all couldn't be any clearer We may be pinstriped, checkered, or polka dot swirled But we love what we see in the mirror And it's a nonstop blast of awesome ugliness It's amazing, you bet, but there's something much better So amazing and yet it gets even much better There's one thing, there's one thing that's better (Everyone cheers wildly) Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes